transformersfilmseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan
'''Dylan Gould '''is a wealthy car collector and Carly Spencer's boss. He was in fact a human collaborator of the Decepticons. Dark of the Moon film Seeking to exploit Carly's boyfriend Sam Witwicky's connection to the Autobots for the Decepticons' own evil ends, Dylan arranged a job interview for him at Accuretta Systems, on whose board of directors he had a seat. Visiting Carly at work to tell her the good news, Sam took an immediate dislike to the smarmy Dylan and the closeness he and Carly displayed, feeling further emasculated when he discovered Dylan had set up the interview for him. Dylan even gifted Carly a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, and invited the young couple to a party at his estate, but Sam refused to go as he had begun to unravel the lunar conspiracy, though he had no idea Dylan was at the heart of it. Soon after, when the recently revived Autobot leader Sentinel Prime revealed his betrayal and joined with the Decepticons in using his space bridge to attack Washington, D.C., Sam raced to Dylan's estate to get Carly to safety. There, Dylan finally showed his true colors: The "Mercedes" was revealed to be a disguised Soundwave, who held Carly hostage while Dylan attached a Decepticon watch to Sam's arm, instructing him to learn all he could about the Autobots' plans to fight back. With Carly Dylan's hostage and his nervous system tortured by the watch, Sam was forced to comply. But before leaving, he vowed to kill Dylan. Sam learned that the Autobots were planning to leave Earth with no retaliation due to being exiled at the demands of Sentinel Prime. Content with this information, Dylan gave the signal to Starscream, who blew the Autobots' spacecraft out of the sky, apparently destroying them. Dylan then said "We all work for the Decepticons now". As the Decepticons set about razing Chicago, turning the city into a fortress, Dylan took Carly to his penthouse in Trump Tower and explained that the evil robots were planning to teleport Cybertron into the solar system, and put humanity to work rebuilding the planet: he had secured his and Carly's freedom by selling out his own race. When he tried to watch he was ordered to leave by Megatron ("I hate that guy, he's such a dick"). Dylan was visibly disturbed by the Decepticons' invasion and massacre of Chicago, but when questioned by Carly, all the traitor had to say was that everything was alright, as long as he was safe. Chicago soon became a battleground, however, when the Autobots' seeming deaths were revealed as a deception, and they helped Sam break into Dylan's penthouse. Sam had Dylan at gunpoint, but Laserbeak entered the room, grabbed Sam and threw him off the side, but he was saved by Bumblebee's commandeered fighter and saved Carly. Dylan later reported the Autobots survival to Megatron himself. As the fighting grew more intense, several Autobots were captured by the Decepticons; formerly having viewed everything as "just business", Dylan urged Soundwave to execute them all for making things personal. Fortunately, the intervention of Brains and Wheelie saved most of the Autobots, and in the renewed fighting that followed, the control pillar for Sentinel's space bridge was shot from its perch and knocked offline. With the Decepticon ships firing on Optimus, the Autobots battling Sentinel, and the Wreckers handling all ground-bound Decepticons, despite Sentinel's orders, the task fell to Dylan to reactivate the Control Pillar. Dylan made his way to the pillar but Sam tried to interfere, but Dylan pointed Sam's own gun at him. Sam tried to plead with Dylan to not go through with the Decepticons, but Dylan disagreed, stating that now there was no turning back from the future he had helped prepare for himself for years. However a piece of newspaper was caught on his face, providing a distraction and Dylan was forced to fight off Sam to reactivate the pillar. Dylan mockingly asked Sam if he thought he was a hero compared to himself, who had saved all of Cybertron. Sam refused, and struck him with a rebar. Toppling backward into the reactivated pillar, Dylan was fatally electrocuted by its energies.